Ami's Broken Heart
by MoonLightKnight1
Summary: Ami gets a chance to see Uwara-kun after so long, but someone from a parallel future wants to take him from Ami.


Ami's Broken Heart  
Dissclaimer: Uwara, Luna, Artemis, Sailor Moon and the other senshi are the propety of Naoko Takeuchi. Characters that have not been on the manga, and anime are my idea's so don't take them.Arigato!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ami, and Usagi are walking down the school hallway to their lockers."So how did you do on your math test?" Ami turns and looks at Usagi."I got a 30 on the test...." Usagi says looking at Ami and starts to sob."Usagi, have you been studying? You know you need to study to get high grades." Ami sighs as she gives Usagi a critical look."I know, but its so hard.I can't even concentrate." Usagi drops her head muttering."Well if you would stop reading all those comics, and playing video games...you would be able to concentrate more." Ami says as she opens her locker and looks back at Usagi.  
  
"Hmmmm....." Usagi gives off a big sigh.  
  
"Hey, do you want to go to the Arcade today?" Usagi says kicking the ground out of boredom. "No, not today. Urawa- kun is coming to visit me today, and I need to be at the spot we promised we would meet at." She says closing the locker door behinde her."Awh! So your boyfriend is coming to visit, huh?" Usagi snickers"Come on Usagi...stop teasing me like that.We're only friends." Ami says as she kinda looks away trying to hide her blushing"Aww come on! You don't have to hide it all the time, Ami. I know you care for him in that way." Usagi smiles patting her on the back"Thank you, Usagi! I have to go now.I'll see you later." Ami walks down the hallway waving good-bye.  
  
Uwara is walking down the streets to the place where they are going to meet. "I hope Ami-chan can make it on time..." Urawa talks to himself looking at his watch as it is still early. "Its been awhile, and I miss her.Maybe I'll buy her something before we meet at the spot." He stops at a store to look around. "Hmmm...I need to get her something special. Like earrings, or...." Uwara stops himself and sees a necklace with a daimond heart on it. "This will be perfect for her!" His eyes light up when he glances at the necklace, and takes it to the cashier. "I would like to purchase this, please!" He sets the necklace on the counter. "That will be 1000 yen, please." The cashier says, putting the price on the register.Uwara pays for the necklace, and then leaves with it in his pocket.He starts on his way to the spot where they are going to meet at.  
  
Somewhere in a parallel future, someone watches Urawa as he walks down the street. "Its been awhile, my love..." A woman in a dark satin dress and blue hair whispers to herself while looking at the wall. "My mistress, we have prepared a way for you to goto the past." A catgirl walks up and bows. "Very good, Toki! I will soon have him back in my arms!" the woman turns around facing Toki as she looks similar to Ami. "Mizu-sama, what about that girl he is with?" Toki exclaims standing back up "Hmm hm hmm! I'll just have to break her heart!" Mizu-sama lets out a evil laugh dissapearing into the void to the past  
  
Mizu-sama appears in some bushes and waves her hand around herself to change her appearance wearing the same clothes that Ami is wearing.Then goes out to the spot where Ami, and Uwara were supposed to meet.Uwara makes it there and believes that is Ami who made it there. "Huh? Hey she made it! Hey Ami-chan, you made it!" Urawa waves at Mizu-sama and smiles. "Hi lo...uh hi Urawa-kun! I missed you!" Mizu-sama waves back. "I have something for you!" Uwara walks over holding out a small box.Mizu-sama takes the small box, wonding on whats in it. "Its beautiful, Uwara-kun!" Mizu-sama gasps when she opens the box revealing a necklace and blushes. She takes it out and puts the nacklace around her neck. "Hey why don't we get something to eat!" Uwara says cheerfully taking Mizu-sama's arm. "Sure! (Hm hm hm hm... this is going as planned.) She gives a light smirk as she holds onto his arm.  
  
As Mizu-sama, and Uwara both walk down the street to find someplace to eat, Ami arrives at the spot and looks at her watch. "Well this is the time that we were going to meet here.He'll probably make it.He'll just be alittle late." Ami talks to herself, sitting down on a bench.She waits for him while reading a book. Its been a hour and he still hasn't come around. "Looks like he isn't coming...he must have had other things to do..." Ami looks down with tears in her eyes.She stands back up and starts walking back home.  
  
Mizu-sama, and Uwara spent the whole day with each other, and loved every minute of the day.It started getting late so they started to head back to Uwara's place.They both walked down to Uwara's apartment and stood by the door. "I had a good time, Ami-chan!" Uwara says giving her a hug. "I had a good time as well! I hope we can do this again so-" Uwara interrupts giving her a passionate kiss.Mizu-sama blushes as she embraces his lips. "I love you, Ami...with all my heart." He looks at her as he moves her hair away from her eyes. "I love you too, my love..." Mizu-sama holds his hand on her cheek. Mizu-sama waves back at Uwara, as he goes back in the apartments.She continues blushing as she looks back at that kiss he gave her.Thinking about it, she disappears back to her own realm.  
  
Mizu-sama appears back in her palace still remembering the kiss he gave her.Toki looks at her, kinda waving her hand infront of her. "So how did it go, Mizu-sama?" Toki says, wondering what they did all day. "Huh...uh...we..we had fun, Toki..." Mizu-sama replied still in a daze.Toki claps infront of her face to wake her up. "Huh...I'm sorry.Its just I haven't been kissed like that in along time...Its amost like this is the first time I have been kissed." Mizu-sama says waking up from her daydream. "Whatever....I don't even know what its like to be kissed.." Toki looks at Mizu-sama with slight disgust. Mizu-sama finally comes to her senses and looks at Toki with a slight smirk on her face. "Toki, I have a little job for you. That little girl is going to start finding out what is going on, and that will ruin everything.So I need you to keep her busy for me." Mizu-sama smirks giving off a evil giggle. "Consider it done, my mistress." Toki bows down to Mizu-sama.  
  
"No one is going to stand in the way! Not even that brat!" Mizu-sama turns around letting off a evil laugh.  
Ok thats my first story... Please tell me what you think, and tell me what I'm missing because I am new at this. I am currently working on the second chapter to this story, though I don't know how long it will take me to complete it. I will probably update this once I have perfected it. Arigato, mina!! ^_^ 


End file.
